


Something Old, Something New

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Timeline, Developing Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Heist Preparations, Lou POV, Mention of unhealthy coping mechanisms, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Pre-Heist, Safewords, Strap-Ons, post-beach fight, they love one another but Debbie hasn't figured that out and Lou isn't ready to say the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: They fight. They make up.The next morning Lou awakes to Debbie next to her, over her, but she's not one to complain.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shhxstopxyelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhxstopxyelling/gifts).



> I hope this is everything you wanted, friend!
> 
> This story takes place right after the events in my previous work "Freeze-Frame, Pause, Rewind, Stop," which can be found here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450573

**Spring 2018**

_Blue sky stretched out in every direction, broken at the edges by familiar skyline – buildings pointing towards the center of her field of vision like the wall of a fortress. There was a tingling warmth in Lou’s limbs, as though she were lying in a bath or on a beach in summer, and yet the air didn’t feel too hot. It just_ was _, and_ she _just was. She turned her head from side to side, taking in the flat concrete around her. She was on the roof of the loft._ Home _, Lou thought. She closed her eyes…_

**

The roof and the blue sky vanished as Lou awoke, replaced by the ceiling of her bedroom and a layer of storm clouds visible through the top of the window in the corner of her eye. The tingling warmth remained, spreading out from her chest to her arm and down the outside of her thigh. She turned her head on the pillow and was almost taken aback to see Debbie looking down at her with uncharacteristic softness. Debbie’s fingers danced down Lou’s forearm, and the warmth spread to Lou’s finger tips. Before Lou could speak, Debbie shifted closer and kissed her, pressing into Lou’s side from shoulder to ankle. Lou could feel every inch of her, warm as sunlight.

Lou’s brain caught up slowly, waking to respond to Debbie’s kiss with soft pressure and the glide of her tongue against Debbie’s. The warmth increased, shifted to grow from Lou’s core and outwards to the places where their skin touched. Gradually, without Lou consciously realizing it, Debbie moved on top of her, her weight pressing her down into the mattress. Lou’s thoughts were moving very slowly, floating through her mind only to be overwhelmed by sensation. Twelve hours ago, she had been sitting in her office at the club listening to Debbie finally explain her entire plan, finally layout the endgame, finally apologize – yes, _apologize_ – for bringing Becker into the mix without telling Lou. And then – _oh_ , and then – they had returned to the loft, and Debbie had asked – _asked!_ – to be fucked with Lou’s strap. Lou had obliged, remembered that fucking Debbie with it wasn’t the same as with anyone else, certainly not what it had been with all those other women during her ten years away from Debbie – the ones whose names Lou could not remember, the ones whose hands Lou had pushed from her body even as she touched them. Lou shivered. Once more, she pushed the memories away, chose to remember the way Debbie had quivered under her and over her last night, how they had found release together. Her stomach flipped pleasurably at the thought, and Lou squirmed.

Debbie’s lips traveled from Lou’s mouth, down her neck to her chest. Lou gasped and arched against the mattress as Debbie’s mouth closed around her nipple, lips tight and tongue flicking lazily. Lou rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, then tilted her head to look down at Debbie. Her eyes were dark and full of purpose; her hair was disheveled – something only Lou had a privilege to see. Debbie smiled around Lou’s nipple and moved her tongue faster.

“Feels so good,” Lou muttered. She reached down and pushed Debbie’s hair out of her face. She chewed on words that needed to wait: _I love you_ , _I love you_. In five days, they would be robbing the Met Gala. Now was not the time to expose her entire heart. She had to be patient, had to run this job, almost in the same way Debbie did – calculating and meticulous. They had always made a remarkable team.

Debbie’s tongue trailed lower, and Lou’s hands fell to the sheets, fisting them tightly. She closed her eyes and focused on the rush of warmth that spread from each spot touched by Debbie’s lips, each mark she nibbled across Lou’s ribs, stomach, hips. Minutes later, Lou heard a rustling noise, and before she could ask, she felt the familiar straps of her harness around her legs. She grinned knowingly but didn’t open her eyes, letting Debbie struggle with it on her own for a moment. At last, Debbie sighed exasperatedly and Lou squinted down at her.

“Need some help?” she asked innocently.

Debbie rolled her eyes.

Lou chuckled and tilted her hips off the bed to permit Debbie to slide the harness into place and tighten the straps. Seeing the familiar, royal blue strap-on between her legs sent a thrill of unease through Lou – all those years of wearing it so she could fuck women who didn’t look like Debbie and never ask their names. However, her doubts dissipated as she noticed the lust in Debbie’s expression as _she_ looked at the toy. The dildo was high quality, and Lou had bought it with real money years ago for her and Debbie. That was the important thing, Lou reminded herself. Still, maybe after today, it would be time for a new one – something to ring in their future, rather than look cynically at the past.

Debbie’s gaze traveled up Lou’s body to her eyes as she bent over the toy and licked up the side of it. One hand settled tightly at the base of the dildo, pressing the end of it against Lou, and Lou groaned with pleasure. Debbie sucked the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue and mirroring the motion with her fist, so the toy rubbed against Lou. Lou felt her legs fall open further in encouragement, eyes fixed on the sight before her. Debbie took more of the toy into her mouth and moved her lips and fist in tandem along the shaft.

“Fucking hell, Debs,” Lou rasped, speaking for the first time since waking up. Debbie looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Lou felt a flood of wetness between her legs, and she reached down to Debbie’s head. She gripped her hair the way she knew Debbie liked, but she didn’t push, letting Debbie set the pace of her mouth. The pressure built slowly beneath the toy, and Debbie pressed further, ducking her head almost to the base as she took the toy down her throat. Lou knew she must look stupid – lying here with her eyes hazy and her mouth open, but she couldn't make her face work properly, not with Debbie doing _that_.

Suddenly, without ceasing the movements of her mouth, Debbie brought two fingers of her free hand to Lou’s entrance below the harness. “Fuck, _yes_ , Jailbird, please,” Lou murmured, head falling back onto the pillows. She wanted to watch her, because _no one_ – Lou was sure – had ever looked that hot giving a blow job. However, Lou found that the sensations were overtaking her ability to see clearly, so she fluttered her eyes open every so often, but mostly tried to relax and to _feel_. Debbie slid two fingers inside her and curled them tight, not thrusting, just massaging her walls against the place where the toy pressed against Lou on the outside. Lou heard herself make a whimpering moan and flexed her fingers against Debbie’s head, encouraging her. _Don’t stop, don’t stop_. Lou wasn’t sure if the words actually fell from her lips, or whether all she could do was hope, but then it didn’t matter anymore. She came hard, pressing into Debbie’s mouth and pulsing around her fingers as stars popped in front of her eyes.

**

“I like watching you come.”

Lou hummed a weak laugh in response to Debbie’s words, felt Debbie bury her face in her neck and suck a mark on her pulse point. She turned onto her side to face her and felt the weight of the strap-on still between her legs.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?” Lou opened her eyes. Debbie smiled at her.

“Will you cuff me?” Debbie’s tone was light and matter-of-fact, but Lou barely noticed as her eyes fell to the pair of handcuffs Debbie was holding between their bodies.

“What the hell, Debs?” Lou muttered, pushing herself into a sitting position and looking down at Debbie. She reached out for the cuffs and ran a finger along the cold metal chain between them. “Where did you even…?”

Debbie shrugged the question away and shifted to sit next to Lou. “I’m serious,” she said. “Will you?”

Lou gave her a hard look. “Why?”

Debbie narrowed her eyes. “Because I like it. You _know_ I like it.”

“I know you used to,” Lou countered and then sighed. “I also know you spent nearly six years having to wear this kind of shit without me there to…” She trailed off, unsure of where her words would lead – _to keep you safe? To_ love _you?_ Lou chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Debbie smirked. “Those ones weren’t lined with leather.” Lou gave her a withering look, unimpressed by the argument. “ _And_ ,” Debbie went on in an acquiescence to Lou’s unspoken concern, “and I need to get out of my head. I want _you_.” She reached out to stroke Lou’s cheek, then continued down her neck to dance her fingers over Lou’s collarbone. 

Lou frowned at her. “Simple seduction isn’t going to work this time, Debbie,” Lou said.

“Oh, it’s never simple, baby,” Debbie murmured, leaning close to ghost the words across Lou’s jaw.

Lou shivered and grimaced. “Look, I’m not saying no, okay? But I need a bit more context.”

Debbie looked as though she were trying very hard not to roll her eyes, but then she nodded and shrugged. “That’s fair.” She took a deep breath. “I told you last night that I haven’t processed everything that happened between me and Claude—”

“Debbie, if you want me to tie you up because of the shit with Claude, it’s not going to—”

“I know,” Debbie interrupted. “I _know_ , Lou. Just listen, okay?”

Lou nodded and gestured for Debbie to continue.

“Setting him up scares the shit out of me. He’s the best option – truly – for a whole host of reasons. But I told you last night, it _does_ make me nervous, more nervous than I should be at this point in a job, so _that’s_ why I need to get out of my head, and this always used to work.” She held up the handcuffs.

“But—” Lou began, but Debbie interrupted.

“ _Also_ ,” she went on, finger to Lou’s lips. “This…” She held up the handcuffs again. “…will be a good way for me to remember how different you are from him, that I _want_ you to be in control, baby, that you’re the only person…” Debbie swallowed hard and sighed before continuing – sure signs that she was trying very hard to be honest with her feelings and finding it challenging. “You’re the only person I would _ever_ want to cuff me. _Ever_ , Lou.”

Lou gave her a searching look and a half-smile. “Do you really need to remember that I’m not him? I mean, I’m missing the beard, the dick, the general air of asshole-ish-ness.”

Debbie smirked. “Your cock is far more satisfying than his dick ever was,” she said quietly, reaching down to stroke the silicone between Lou’s legs.

Lou blushed in spite of herself. “You make a compelling argument,” she conceded. “Safeword?”

“Black is go, grey is pause, white is stop,” Debbie rattled off, eyes meeting Lou’s with utter sincerity and seriousness.

“You always did love your neutral tones,” Lou quipped. “I want you from behind,” she added immediately, maintaining a conversational tone that still made Debbie blush. She reached out and squeezed Debbie’s thigh a little harder than she normally would have. “Hands behind your back.”

Debbie slid her hand over Lou’s on her thigh and patted it affectionately. “Thanks, baby.” She leaned in and gave Lou a swift kiss before settling herself on her stomach with her hands tucked against her lower back. Lou knelt behind her, nudging Debbie’s knees apart with her own. She passed her hands up the backs of Debbie’s thighs, massaging gently. Debbie moaned into the mattress, and Lou smiled fondly, bending to kiss each of her palms where they lay, open and relaxed. Lou reached for the handcuffs, kept her weight over Debbie in a reassuring way as she slipped them around her wrists.

“Black,” Debbie said without prompting.

“Thanks, honey. Can I close them?”

“Yes, baby.” Debbie’s voice was slightly muffled, but the words were clear enough for Lou to accept them. She snapped the cuffs closed and rubbed each of Debbie’s palms in turn, tugging gently on each finger. Debbie moaned again.

Lou tapped the outside of Debbie’s hip. “Up,” she said. Debbie shifted onto her knees and arched her back. Lou’s mouth went slightly dry. She had never been an ass girl, but something about this position still got to her. She settled her hands on Debbie’s backside, thumbs stroking close to her arousal, but not quite dipping into her heat. Debbie pressed back against her, rolling her hips slightly. “Eager?” Lou teased.

“A bit,” Debbie replied.

“Just a bit? I’ll go slow, then.” Lou reached for the lube on the bedside table, grateful she hadn’t put it away last night. She warmed the gel between her hands before spreading it around the strap-on, coating the blue silicone from base to tip. The excess on her hands was sticky as she spread it over Debbie, sloppily and briefly slipping into her. Debbie trembled. When Lou was satisfied that the lube was off her hands and on either Debbie or the toy, she walked forward on her knees and aligned the tip of the dildo with Debbie’s entrance. There, she paused, reaching out with her right hand to hold tight to Debbie’s cuffed wrists. Meanwhile, with her left hand, Lou guided the toy through Debbie’s folds, down to her clit and back up to her entrance. Debbie whimpered and ground back against the strap, but Lou eluded her, chuckling softly.

“Lou,” Debbie said in breathy attempt at her usual sing-song voice.

“Mm hmm?”

“ _Lou_ , fuck me.” Lou felt a thrill run through her at Debbie’s tone, at the sight of her bent over before her. The line of her spine and rigid muscles of her shoulders stood out in the dim light of the bedroom. Lou slid the tip of the strap-on into Debbie and felt her yield easily to the pressure.

“Look at you,” Lou said. She caressed Debbie’s hands around the cuffs with reverence. It never ceased to amaze her that Debbie allowed herself this vulnerability with Lou and no one else.

“Come on, baby, I need…I want…” Debbie stammered and begged. She interrupted herself with a moan as Lou pressed forward, burying the entire toy inside Debbie and driving their hips together.

“Is this what you want?” Lou asked, leaning over Debbie’s back to whisper in her ear.

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Debbie swore as Lou pulled out almost all the way and thrust into her again.

“Color, honey?” Lou asked.

“Black, black, keep going,” Debbie replied at once, attempting to fuck herself back onto the toy.

“Let me do that,” Lou said soothingly. She planted a lingering kiss behind Debbie’s ear and peeled herself off her back. With one hand on Debbie’s cuffed wrists and the other on her hip, Lou slid the strap-on in and out of her with slow, deep strokes. She twitched her own hips forward every time Debbie bottomed out, knew it would brush every sensitive spot inside her. It had been a long time since they’d done this, but the muscle memory remained, deep under Lou’s skin. Ten years apart meant ten years without this – without witnessing Debbie’s vulnerability, without being asked for help clearing her head. _You’ve done this since then, though_ , an unbidden voice mocked Lou inside her head. She shook her head. _No._ She thought of the other women, the ones whose faces she barely saw, but _no_ – it wasn’t the same. They were willing, yes – eager, even. But it wasn’t like this. Those encounters hadn’t warmed her blood, hadn’t been observant or reverent, hadn’t come with handcuffs or with Lou’s shirt off. Lou maintained her steady rhythm, felt herself reaching some kind of revelation that she no longer regretted what happened with those other women, but nor did they define her at all. This was different, better, _true_ -er. Real.

Debbie whimpered on every thrust, relaxed under Lou’s hands – pliant, malleable, trusting. Lou didn’t want to stop even as the muscles in her thighs began to burn with the steady exertion. There was a buzzing at the edges of her hearing, blocking out everything but the sound of their breaths and the heady noises issuing from Debbie. She was getting wetter, Lou noticed. The toy was now coated in Debbie’s arousal all the way to the hilt, and even the straps of the harness were damp. Lou increased her tempo by a tiny amount and leaned over Debbie’s back once more to suck a mark into her shoulder. She liked the idea of Debbie needing to cover it with make-up at the Gala on Monday.

“My girl,” she whispered in Debbie’s ear.

“Yours,” Debbie replied at once through a breathy moan. “Oh, God, Lou, you feel so good inside me, so g—” She cut herself off with a cry as Lou thrust as hard as she could. Lou reached around Debbie and squeezed her breast, rolling the nipple between two calloused fingers as she slammed into her again. She picked up the pace but didn’t cease the firmness of her thrusts. Debbie’s whimpers became louder, and Lou thought briefly of the five other women sharing the house with them. A second later, she brushed the concern from her mind. If they couldn’t handle it, they were all cunning enough to swindle a hotel room. Lou scratched her fingernails down Debbie’s stomach to the crease of her thigh. For a few thrusts, she rested her hand casually across Debbie’s abdomen – protective and promising, yet careful not to brush lower, not _yet._

“You’re beautiful, Debs,” Lou murmured, “so beautiful like this – all for me.”

“All yours,” Debbie echoed breathlessly. “ _Fuck_ , Lou, touch me.”

Lou tugged gently on Debbie’s bound wrists, a gentle reminder. “What was that?”

“ _Please_ , Lou, I need…I need to come. Touch me, please, baby.” Debbie was babbling now. “Please,” she gasped again on yet another particularly hard thrust of Lou’s hips.

“Yeah, honey, come for me,” Lou said in a low voice. She bent forward and brushed her lips against Debbie’s shoulder as her fingers trailed lower and circled Debbie’s clit. She stifled a gasp against Debbie’s skin at how hard it was, swollen under Lou’s fingers. Lou dipped lower and paused her thrusts for a moment to gather some of Debbie’s arousal on her fingertips, then she swiped upwards and resumed the steady rhythm of her hips, rubbing swiftly with the pads of four fingers over Debbie’s clit.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Debbie swore and then buried her face in the mattress, fists clenching and unclenching though the cuffs held her wrists in place against her back. Lou saw her shoulders strain and tauten with the force of her release as she pulsed around the strap-on. Lou buried herself to the hilt and leaned over Debbie, pressing her into the mattress and prolonging her orgasm with her fingers against her clit and the toy deep inside her. Debbie trembled, cries muffled against the bed. After at least thirty seconds, Debbie was still beneath her, and Lou pulled away. Her hands fell to Debbie’s wrists at once, and she tapped the cuffs gently.

“You ready?”

“Yes,” Debbie breathed against the sheets, voice barely audible. Lou snapped the cuffs apart and set them aside. Debbie’s hands fell heavily onto the bed, but Lou was pleased that there was only the faintest hint of redness around her wrists. Moving slowly so as not to overstimulate, Lou sat back on her heels and slid the strap-on out of Debbie. She didn’t bother to remove the harness as she shifted to lie on her side next to Debbie’s prone form, finding one of Debbie’s hands and rubbing it gently.

“Still with me, Jailbird?” Lou asked.

Debbie’s eyelids fluttered, the ghost of a smile playing across her lips. “With you, Lou.” She reached down and squeezed the silicone between Lou’s legs, rubbing it against her once and making Lou groan. “You know you use a cock better than most men I’ve fucked?”

“Most?” Lou prompted with eyebrows raised.

“All,” Debbie conceded with a shrug. She nestled closer to Lou and turned to face her. Lou wrapped her arms around her.

“I want to buy a new one,” Lou said after a few minutes of calm.

“A new strap?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Debbie asked, leaning back to see her eyes. She looked genuinely curious, and Lou was glad that she was, in that moment, choosing not to tease.

Lou shrugged. “I used it to cope while you were gone – not in a good way.”

Debbie narrowed her eyes, but she didn’t pry, and Lou appreciated her silence.

“I know we bought it together,” Lou went on, “and it’s a good toy, I just…”

“You want a change? To start fresh?” Debbie asked.

“More or less.”

Debbie nodded. “Seems reasonable.” She squeezed the dildo again and then settled her hand on Lou’s hip, fingers tapping lightly. Lou felt warmth flood her stomach at Debbie’s implicit understanding, at her unquestioning support. The topic had seemed so trivial that Lou hadn’t really known why she was bringing it up at all. The fact that Debbie was taking it in stride was disproportionately comforting. 

“Thanks,” she told Debbie, tugging her close before words she wasn’t ready to say fell from her lips. 

“We can go today if you want,” Debbie said sleepily against Lou’s shoulder. “We have to check the blind spot with Nine Ball at eleven-thirty, but after that…”

“You’ll come with me?”

“Of course. Have to keep you from paying full price, don’t I?”

Lou smiled into Debbie’s hair. “Thanks,” she said again very softly. _I love you_ , she thought. Debbie hummed an acknowledgement of Lou’s gratitude against her skin and nuzzled her nose into Lou’s chest. It was peaceful and quiet. The rain outside was lessening, no longer coming down in silver sheets. The loft was silent but for the occasional creak of a floor board and the soft sounds of their breaths. Debbie’s breathing slowed, but Lou knew she was awake, gathering her thoughts for the last stages of the heist. The fact that Debbie was choosing to make time for Lou in the busiest days of preparation made Lou’s heart flutter, and for the first time, it didn’t seem so impossible that Debbie might love her, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
